Jenny's Niece
by Adiver
Summary: It turns out Jenny has a niece. Jenny is desperate to see her before time runs out. When the niece is abducted it's a scramble against time to rescue her. Pls read and review! I'll write more when you review!
1. The Niece

1.

Ziva walked into the office. Jenny was sitting at her desk. She clicked her mouse and something printed. Ziva coughed. Jenny looked up and offered her a seat. Ziva sat and Jenny sighed.

"You know time is running out for me. When I was about seven I enrolled myself in military boarding school. I always wanted to join the military and when I was accepted it was a dream come true. What I didn't realise when I enrolled secretly was that the boarding school was in San Francisco. My parents made me go and I was cut off from the rest of the family. I graduated and went straight to NCIS. I wanted to track down my brothers and sisters-if I had any."

Ziva could see the pain on her face and realised this was hard for Jenny. She didn't understand what Jenny meant when she said 'time is running out for me' but didn't want to interrupt.

"I found one of my sisters." continued Jenny, "She moved to England after she married a British man. She had a daughter-my niece." Jenny smiled at this.

"I was meant to go out to meet her yesterday because they were on holiday here." Jenny sighed. Ziva did not understand why Jenny was telling her this.

"She was abducted yesterday morning. A ransom note was emailed to them. The police are doing all they can do but it's not enough. Apparently the trail's gone cold."

Ziva looked shocked. Jenny had family? She secretly enrolled herself in military boarding school? She had a niece? Lots of questions were running through Ziva's head but she didn't know what to ask first.

Jenny grabbed he printout and gave it to Ziva. The picture was of a girl of about thirteen. She had the same colour hair as Jenny and the same eyes. Ziva studied her curiously.

"This is my niece." Said Jenny, "I'm going to ask Mcgee to try to trace the email. I'm putting you in charge of this case Ziva."

Ziva looked at her alarmed. This was the first case she had ever been put in charge of and Jenny had asked her specially. Ziva tried to clear all her doubts from her head.

"Jenny..." Ziva started. Jenny looked up at her. "Does Gibbs know?"

"I will tell him soon." Reassured Jenny.

Ziva picked up the print out and left.

Jenny sighed with relief as the door closed. She sat down at her desk and pulled a pill bottle out of the desk drawer. She swallowed some pills and hoped Gibbs would not over react when she told him what she had done.

"Send in Agent Gibbs." Jenny told Cynthia over the speaker phone.

Gibbs stalked into the office. A thoughtful look was on his face. His famous gut told him something was wrong.

"You wanted me?" he grunted leaning against the glass table.

Jenny sighed. She seemed to be sighing a lot. Her life was in a mess. She needed to sort it out before it ended.

"I found out I had a niece." She started. Gibbs stared, shocked. "I was going to go see her today but she was abducted."

"What do you want me to do?" interrupted Gibbs earnestly.

"Stay out of it!" she said. Gibbs scowled. "I've put officer David in charge of the case. I might need Mcgee a bit too."

Gibbs' face darkened. "Are you sure?" he said warily watching her.

"Yes!" she said stoutly. "You may go."

Gibbs walked out of the office, partially slamming the door. Thank God that's over she thought.


	2. The email

2.

Evanescene's call me when you're sober blared out from the stereo in Abby's lab. Mcgee could hear it in the lift.

"ABBY!!!!" he yelled.

"WHAT MCGEE I'M BUSY!"

"TURN OFF THE MUSIC!"

"WHAT?"

"THE MUSIC!"

"WHAT?"

"TURN OFF THE MUSIC!" Mcgee could see this was pointless and walked over to Abby's stereo and turned it off.

"That hurt my ears. How can you cope with this?"

"All you need to know is that I can cope with it." Shouted Abby.

"The music is off now Abby." Said Mcgee.

"Oh whoops" whispered Abby.

"I need help." Said Mcgee pulling a face.

"Ok!" said Abby, "I will set up my candles and my nice calming music and….."

"No!" said Mcgee quickly, "I need to trace this email for the director and I'm really stuck."

"Easy!" said Abby, "Your wish is my command!"

"Abby."

"Yes?"

"How many catpows have you had?"

"Today - umm…6! Why?"

"Just trace the email."

"Ok!" said Abby. Her fingers rattled over the keys. The computer beeped. "Ok the email was sent from an internet café. We've hit a dead end."

"Wait a sec."

"What?"

"What internet café?"

"Polka café, ninety-nine West Street."

"Could you get the CCTV tapes and the time the email was sent and the exact computer it was sent from."

"That's going to take for like ever Mcgee."

"Ok. I'll think up something else."

"Mcgee. I said it was going to take a while. I didn't say it was impossible. Nothing is impossible for the Abster!!!"

Mcgee sighed. "How long Abby?"

"Five hours in the normal routes. Three in the back routes."

"Go the back routes."

"Ok!"

"Oh yeah. Abby don't tell Gibbs."

"Why?"

"Jenny doesn't really want Gibbs on it."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"Abby. Just do it."

"Ok"

-------------------------------------------

**Three hours and ten minutes later.**

"MCGEE GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"

Abby's shout echoed up the lift. Mcgee sighed as he walked into Abby's office

"I'm here." He said.

"It was sent by this guy." Abby said pointing to a guy in a CCTV tape on her plasma. "Mark Simmons."

-------------------------------------

**Jenny's office**

"The guy who sent the email was Mark Simmons." Said Mcgee.

His driver's license flashed up on the plasma. Ziva was there and slouched against the table drinking a banana and strawberry shake.

"He was arrested twice before for theft. Did three weeks in prison. His record has been clean ever since."

A picture of an old crumbly house made out of wood flashed up on the plasma. It was covered in flaking white paint. It looked as though the wood worm had eaten quite a lot of it. It was surrounded by woods.

"He rented this house two weeks ago. It is in the middle of the now where. If I was a kidnapper that is where I would hide my hostage."

"Ok!" exasperated Jenny. "Lets go get her."

"Ah. There's a problem." Said Ziva.

"What?" asked Jenny curiously.

"Gibbs."


	3. Rule Number Twelve

3.

Gibbs stalked into Jenny's office. He gave Mcgee and Ziva a glare. They left in a hurry. Jenny sighed and leaned back against her desk.

"Why don't you want me on this case?" he demanded.

"You wouldn't understand, Jethro." She said.

"Why? You know I would."

"I want to see my niece as much as you want Kelly back."

Gibbs glared at Jenny for mentioning his daughter but carried on with his attack and replied, "I would understand that."

"Yeah, but what would you do about it. You would shoot someone. Like you did that Mexican. This is a family case and from what I hear you are not very good with family cases. I thought you wouldn't understand it. I still think you don't."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Gibbs! Stop being difficult!"

"I'm not being difficult. You are. Why have you put Ziva on this case?"

"Because I wanted someone who would not let their emotions show. Ziva is very good at that. She would not just shoot someone."

"No," replied Gibbs, "She would kick someone." He saw the sour expression on Jenny's face. "What is up with you Jenny?" He said softly as her expression turned to pain.

"I want my niece back and I want to tell my sister that she's safe as much as you want Shannon and Kelly back. It's my only chance at a family since my father died." Jenny broke down crying. Gibbs came over and hugged her.

"Jenny" he said softly. "I understand. Why wouldn't I? I know you. You know me. Now I'm not sure."

"Gibbs…." Jenny trailed off. "There's something you don't know."

"What?"

"I'm dying."

Gibbs looked shocked for a moment. Pain and fear passed across his face.

"Jenny why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't find the words or the moment." Gibbs hugged her and she buried her face into his chest.

"You should have told me! I would have helped you like I always do. I will always be there for you. No matter what."

"I know Gibbs. That's why I love you." Gibbs' face hardened at the words. Jenny looked up and saw his face. "Rule number twelve." She said sadly. Gibbs broke the hug.

"Who else knows?" He asked.

"Ducky. I asked him for a cure. He couldn't find one."

They both shared a look. It was a look of annoyance and pain. One of fear and distraught. Jenny had tears streaking down her face. Gibb's face was stone cold. He was wearing his annoyed face.

"Let's go get you're niece."

* * *

"I wonder where Tony is!" said Ziva curiously.

"Stuffing his face." Replied Mcgee with a sigh, "Or chatting someone up."

Jenny stalked into the office with Gibbs. Gibbs was looking sad and angry at the same time.

"Agent Dinozzo is doing some work for me." Said Jenny.

Mcgee was worried. Normally Gibbs would yell at Jenny for taking all his agents. He just grabbed his badge, gun and car keys and stalked to the elevator. Ziva looked around and realised Jenny was wearing an NCIS jacket and carrying a gun. For some reason she felt as though something was wrong. She dismissed the feeling as Jenny started talking.

"Gibbs will be accompanying us to the house where we believe my niece is being held. Ziva, you will be with me. Mcgee with Gibbs. Any questions?"

Ziva and Mcgee shook their heads. Jenny smiled and went to the elevator. Ziva and Mcgee grabbed their gear.

"I wonder how pissed off Gibbs really is?" asked Mcgee.

"We will probably never know." Said Ziva as she realised what was bugging her. Gibbs had lipstick and tear stains on his top. They were very faint and you wouldn't know they were there if you weren't looking for them. Ziva was certain the lipstick was Jenny's.


	4. Blood Stains and Anxiety

4.

**Unfortunately I have been grounded so I am having to write all my fanfics on paper and type them up in my lunch hour. Sorry the chapters might be short and have a lot of typos. PLease review. Tell me what you think!  
**

Mcgee drove the sedan down a gravely dirt road. There was masses of trees on either sided of the road. The sun was setting so Mcgee had his headlights on and occasionally you would catch a glimpse of a rabbit in them.

Ziva was about to say, 'What a hell hole!' but something in Jenny's eyes stopped her. Jenny's face was stony and she was staring into the distance. Her eyes seemed small. The dark, heavy bags underneath them portrayed the fact that she had not slept properly in a while. Her thin, gaunt face told Ziva that she had not eaten properly in a while too. Ziva knew she was scared about what they could find. Her own stomach clenched at the thought of what they could have done to that poor child. If the child was related to her it would have been a million times worse.

Mcgee pulled the car up in front of an old, white house. Even in dim light you could see it was run down. The white paint which was meant to cover the house was flaky. Woodworm had eaten a lot of the house and in some places there was gaping, big holes. Most of the windows had been smashed in and instead of a door there was a piece of fabric. Mcgee, Gibs, Ziva and Jenny stepped out of the car. They all had their hands on their gun holsters. Gibbs silently motioned for Mcgee to follow him round the book. Ziva and Jenny took the front.

Gibbs kicked the back door down and yelled, "FEDERAL AGENTS!" At the same time Ziva ripped down the piece if fabric which served as a door and she and Jenny stormed in, guns at the ready.

It seemed that the house consisted of only five rooms. There was a kitchen, living room, bedroom, bathroom and a hallway.

"Clear!" shouted Ziva as she looked in the kitchen and living room.

"Clear, boss!" shouted Mcgee as he looked in the bedroom and bathroom.

Jenny and Gibbs met in the hallway between the kitchen and bedroom. Jenny traced her fingers along the dirty wall. Her face was so sad. Gibbs looked furious.

"She's not here." whispered Jenny. Her voice shook with sadness.

"I know." scowled Gibbs, "but we are going to find her."

Jenny nodded weakly and Gibbs pulled her into a hug. They heard Ziva shout,"Got something!" and hurried into the bedroom.

Mcgee was in the bedroom with Ziva. They had both put on rubber gloves. Jenny and Gibbs also pulled on gloves Ziva held up a scrap of torn denim. Jenny took the scrap and examined it. She was almost certain it had come from the jeans her niece had been wearing when she as abducted.

"Found some blood!" said Mcgee. He was crouched down by a bedside cabinet. Everyone hurried over. Mcgee took a cotton eool bud out of his case and took at swab.

Jenny was standing emotionless by the bed. She stared into space. Gibbs put a hand on her shoulder. "It probably isn't her blood." he reassured. Jenny gulped but nodded.

The team continued to work through each room. They found more blood on the sink in the bathroom. They got lucky in the kitchen and found some half eaten food. They bagged and tagged it to send to Abby. They fond more patches of blood on the sofa and some more in the hallway which added to Jenny's anxiety. In the living room they found some pieces of rope. They had some blood on them. Behind the sofa they found a piece of gaffa tape. Soon they had a whole box full of swabs and stuff for Abby.

As Jenny slouched in the back seat of the sedan a million thoughts were running through her head. She wondered if her niece was still alive. She desperately hoped her niece was still alive. She thought about all the wonderful things they could do together. If her niece was dead how would she tell her sister? Jenny felt a tear slide down her cheek. She felt Gibbs' arm around her. She remembered his smell from Paris. What a good time they had together. That was back then. This was now. She wondered about what she was going to do with him.


End file.
